bitbbhfandomcom-20200215-history
The Fairy Tale Ball (Episode Transcript)
Transcript taken from "The Fairy Tale Ball", Season 3, episode 18, 108th episode overall. Transcript Welcome to the Big Blue House, What's That Smell? and Ojo as Red Riding Hood Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin Bear Talks About Fairy Tales, The Fairy Tale Ball and What Do You Think? {The word "Fairy Tales" appears in 10 yellow letters. It is plastered on both pages of the book.} Bear: "Fairy Tales". Fairy tales are like any story you want to tell, or anything you want to what we'll pretend. That's why all fairy tales are here for our celebration. (thinks for a moment) Like, for instance...um... (jumps to the side) Let's start with the books. (four books appear right next to him) Oh! Let's say, these are the books and the characters. (some animated characters appear on the screen) Probably because he didn't know what fairy tale is about. (some animated talking is heard in the background because they want to be inside the books) Wow. It looks like they all want their books at different times! Okay. (picks up the gingerbread and places inside the book) Let's start with "Hansel and Gretel", 'cause...they all know they liked gingerbread. (his hand uses his UFO gesture and picks up the pig and lands in the book) Next, comes the Three...Little Pigs. (claps) There. (spaces an animated Jack next to the book) Next comes "Jack and the Beanstalk", (picks one last character and puts her in the book) and finally... "Cinderella". There. That's that. Most of us are fairy tales. Fairy tales that you want to put up a beginning, and an end. The thing is, if you ever find out what fairy tales are, I'll just explain it to you for an ever after. After all. Listen to this: Hey, I've been thinking about us and you know I ain't good at this stuff These feelings can't get me no rest Don't know how long but I'll do my best If you be my man off egg, I'll be your carrier You be my dragon warrior, I'll be your cannonball And we'll be at The Fairy Tale Ball Hey, that came out in years That's music to my own ears Now hold on 'cause I ain't done There's more where that came from If you be my musician, I'll be your carriage of horses You be my sweet princess, I'll be your giant so tall And meet me at The Fairy Tale Ball Could've said this house is Blue Could've wrote you a line or two If I know I'll be having to do is tell stories in my head Right through my brain and said You be my sweet iced tea, I'll be your lake of green You be my suit of armor, I'll be your darkest honor And have fun at The Fairy Tale Ball Have fun at The Fairy Tale Ball (spoken) Fairy Tales are great ways to put a play. But...what do you think? Tell me. What are the fairy tales to come up with? What do you think? Tutter, Pip and Pop Put Up a War (Cut to: Kitchen) Bear: Wow, you guys are always came up with new fairy tales. From with it's preparation, let's go to the Otter Pond and see what they were doing. (opens the kitchen door) If you want to go outside to see what they're doing, (closes it) let me know. (to the audience) Now, just stay there. I'll go outside. (dissolves to The Otter Pond) All right. What do we have here? (sees Pip and Pop who are pretending to be Hansel and Gretel with Tutter as a knight) What in the world...? Pip: This ends here, Greatful Mouse. Pop: We are so friendly, we have to use bread crumbs to find our trail home. Tutter: A trail home? (laughs) No need to ask me for a trail home. Because I'm Tutter the--- (his helmet closes) Bear! Bear! It's so dark! I can't see! (his helmet opens it up) Ah! That's better. Oh. Hey, Bear. Bear: Oh...hey, Tutter. (to Pip and Pop) You guys having fun playing The Treasure of Kalamazoo Bay? Pip and Pop and Tutter: Yes! Tutter: In most facts in the Fairy Tale Ball, being a knight is awesome. Bear: And we doth here to put up a war in the middle of our fairy tale! Tutter: And so are we, tallest Bear. Man, these suits are going to become a fairy tale fan! There's knights, dragons, horses, and jousting. Jousting, Bear! Bear: But-- But I'm not a jousting. (fanfare trumpets play in the background) You ready to play some Deep Sea Divers with me? Pip and Pop: No problem, Bear. (his helmets close and they are now knights, they hold up their swords) (Tutter is now raising his sword. Gong plays.) (Treelo is swimming in The Otter Pond. A clam comes by and passes by. Treelo holds it.) Pip: Uh....I think he's onto something. Pop: (as the bubbles pop from the water) Wait. (reflections of the water ripple like a circle) Here comes a mean old villain! (Treelo rises from the water of The Otter Pond in his monster costume from Creature from the Haunted Sea yelling at them) Pip and Pop: A monster! Tutter: That's him! Get 'em, Pip! Pip: We truly do, Mr. Mousey. (holds the sword and pokes Treelo in the chest) Pop: (as the sword raises Treelo's chest) Oof! (pants) Whew. Can I take a break, Bear? (Treelo lies down, back in the water.) Bear: No. Let's not. Where's Treelo? Pop: In the water. (Bear gasps.) Tutter: (his helmet reopens) Well done, sir Bear. The Deep Sea Divers has just been finished. Well, meet me in the kitchen when I let me know. Pip and Pop and Tutter: Bye, Bear! (They all leave.) Bear: Bye, guys. Have fun! (turns to the camera) It looks like the whole plot of the Fairy Tale Ball has just been prepared for harmony! (thinks for a moment) You know what? I think it's time to go back to the Big Blue House and meet Ojo again...for just a second. Ojo's Preparation is Almost Ready (Cut to: Upstairs Hallway) Bear: (touching the railing and makes it) I think there are some chairs right up in the attic. (his thumb points at a different direction) Or maybe, the chairs by the doors. (He hears a call by the doors.) Huh? What was that? Could it be Tutter? (realizes it) No, no. I don't think that's Tutter. (a red cape slides onto the floor) What's this? (sees it) Looks like it's only Ojo...who got the cape. Let's open it. (turns the knob onto each bedroom door and opens it) Hey, Ojo. Ojo: Hey, Bear. I'm still a riding hood. Bear: More like you're still Ojo Riding Hood. Besides, the Fairy Tale Ball will be prepared a fewer minutes! Ojo: Fewer minutes? Bear, the Fairy Tale Ball is almost ready to be prepared. Oh-ho; man, the Fairy Tale Ball is well proven awesome! Bear: You're just referencing stuff up. Ojo: Oh, you're so jealous. Bear: Oh, I'm not jealous. Now listen; Ojo, if we don't get to the Fairy Tale Ball, then all of their friends will have to close everything down. Ojo: Wait, so...if the Fairy Tale Ball is not closing down, why not invite a few people instead? They're just so nice, so humble, so friendly. Bear: Therefore honestly, when you wear red hoods to the party; I say we'll prepare. Ojo: Oh. Great. I recommend to say I'm great at this. Bear: You're terrific, Ojo. Now get down there and be Red Riding Hood. I'll be waiting for you. Ojo: Sure. (exits the bedroom) See you right down there, Bear! Bear: Oh...see you later, Ojo. (laughs) What a great way to be Red Riding Hood. Shadow's Story Bear: (exits the bedroom) See? The Fairy Tale Ball was ready and I got time. I'm gonna still be preparing in like, 5 minutes. (tries to leave but hears laughing) Did you hear that? (another laugh is heard) Hey, speaking of fairy tales...that sounds like Shadow, who has been mentioning yet for a story. Maybe if we look real hard and sing our song, she'll might appear. Ready? (starts singing) ♪ Oh, where-oh where oh where is Shadow? ♪ (runs away) ♪ Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ (runs back) ♪ Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ ♪ Where could Shadow be? ♪♪ (the camera pans left and shouts it out) Shadow! (bends to look at the floor) (Shadow appears on the left wall and laughs.) Bear: (made a jump in surprise) Shadow, there you are. I almost found you on this hallway. So what have you been doing today? Shadow: Oh, I'm just a princess. Waiting on a prince to be rescued. To the shadows of the grass. Bear: That looks like having a lot fun. Anyhow, Shadow; do you happen to have a story for us today? Shadow: How thoughtful, Bear. Let us see if this so is very fancy; I'll tell you one. Just watch. (glitter shines) Shadow: There once was a princess who played with a ball of gold It fell into the well (A gold ball falls into the well) Though deep but so cold The Princess-What am I to do? I'd loved my gold ball. The Frog Prince-I can help. Although, I'm so small! Shadow: The frog went into the water with a mighty leap And swam into the bottom so very deep He found the ball and brought it to the top The princess was overjoyed, she almost could pop The Princess-Oh Dear Frog, I'll grant you any wish. The Frog Prince-Let me be your friend or let me eat you from your dish. The Princess-Ugh, this I cannot do! Shadow: Off she ran back to the castle The Frog Prince-I'll have to go after her. What a hassle. (the Frog Prince starts following the princess) (a knock of the door makes raspberry sounds) The King-Huh, who could that be? The Frog Prince-Aha! It is me, the Frog Prince comes for a wish. For helping your daughter, I want one little "kish". The Princess-I'll go away, so get out of my sight. The King-Now daughter, you'll do what it's right: a promise you made. Is this true? The Princess-Yes, but what am I to do? The King-You must give this frog for her reward, keeping a promise is not so very hard. The Princess-You don't have to kiss him. (leans in) Shadow: As soon as her lips touched with (a sound of smacking is heard) (a scene shows a flower pot next to a vase on the table and the background spins) Shadow: The room spun around with a bang and a whiz and before anybody knew There on the table sat not one frog but two (the princess is released into a frog too) The Frog Princess-Now that I see you more from eye to eye, you're kind of cute and that's no lie. The Frog Prince-You're a knockout! (glitter shines) Bear: Wow. That's an amazing story. How would you like to sum up with a Fairy Tale Ball preparation? Shadow: Hmm. Probably the frogs can nickname him "Froggy Jr." as a son. Which mentions that his son... was a real frog! Well I'm off. If you want to hear another one of your fairy tales (places his hand) just try and catch me! (frantically waves and disappears) Bear: Uh...see you later, Shadow. Thanks for a tip at the Fairy Tale Ball! (looks around) Oh, I almost forgot. I'm gonna be prepared at the Fairy Tale Ball. Come on. (exits) Bear Invites his Friends Over for Pizza During the Ball (Cut to: Kitchen) Bear: (when his friends are finally invited at the Fairy Tale Ball) Guys, did you miss me? I am gathered here today at the Fairy Tale Ball with his friends. Looks like everyone at the Fairy Tale Ball was just a great preparation. Let's all eat! A toast to the Fairy Tale Ball! Luna Tells Bear About It / The Goodbye Song (Cut to: Kitchen - Night: Pizza Party was over.) Bear: Wow, we had a great day. In fact, there is only one thing I want to see. I want to see Luna about it. (turns off the kitchen light and enters his balcony) Ah, there she is. Hello, Luna. Luna: Hello, Bear. So, how was your day in the Big Blue House? Bear: It was great. Ojo pretended to be Little Red Riding Hood, and uh... she had a cape. And the Fairy Tale Ball was prepared. Luna: What has Tutter really busy? Bear: Well...Tutter's really busy, pretending to be...Tutter the Great! Luna: What about Pip and Pop? Bear: I bet Pip and Pop are good at slaying the monster during 'Deep Sea Divers', it reveals to be an opinion at the Fairy Tale Ball. Luna: True. Everyone in the sky are all saved and grateful. Bear: More like, forever grateful; Luna. Luna: You can say that again. Bear: So are you saying you want to rise back over the night clouds? Luna: Precisely, Bear. And anyhow, times like this where everyone in the Fairy Tale Ball lived happily ever after. Bear: True. True. Hey...Luna, do you think we should sing The Goodbye Song before you go? Luna: I'd love to, Bear. I'd love to. (They Sing The Goodbye Song, it shows a four clip montage) Bear: Bye, now. (Luna rises up and Bear heads back) (Cut to: Attic) Well, Thanks for visiting The Big Blue House. Bye. (Turns off) Oh. (turns back on) And by the way, The Fairy Tale Ball was just a happily ever after. Forever, after all. Bye. (Turns back off) Category:Season 3 Transcripts Category:Transcripts